


Dipping into uncharted waters (fanart)

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, accidental almost kiss, accidental dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: In which Le Vescount accidentally steps on Fitzjames's cape at carnival and Crozier (in Mr Darcy cosplay) tries to catch him...
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Dipping into uncharted waters (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadsparties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsparties/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and i hear guitars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885742) by [sadsparties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsparties/pseuds/sadsparties). 



> *rubs hands together like a gleeful fly* 
> 
> oh ho ho ho ho ho


End file.
